


I Should Have Saved You

by KrazyKeke



Series: Social Faux Pas in Wakanda (or Alternatively NO!) [2]
Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Black Character(s), Black Panther (2018) Spoilers, Cultural Differences, Don't disrespect other Tribes' traditions, Gen, I'm naming this ship WarPanther, M/M, Post-Black Panther (2018), Pre-Relationship, Respect Wakanda
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-24 05:30:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13804440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrazyKeke/pseuds/KrazyKeke
Summary: Family traditions counter alienation and confusion. They help us define who we are; they provide something steady, reliable and safe in a confusing world.





	I Should Have Saved You

‘What does Wakanda have to offer?’

Americans. So crude.

T’Challa knew exactly what the borderline derogatory query meant. Much more than the conceited man had a right to know about. There wouldn’t be any weaponry trading at all, or any time in the future, but medicine? 

That was safer.

If he gave the American government an inch, they would take a mile  **and** try to wage war with other countries; it was just their nature. 

History told it’s own story.

_ Clap-Clap-Clap! _

Holding in an exasperated sigh, the Wakandan king turned his attention from the paparazzo gathering outside to the individual who clapped loudly. T’Challa found that he wasn’t very surprised to see that it was Tony Stark, and, what was the man’s name again? 

“I’m surprised. Color me impressed that you were able to maintain your polite demeanor when dealing with Senator Douchebag.”

Glancing at the slightly shorter male in his peripheral vision, T’Challa’s lips parted, as if he were about to speak, but then closed again. If he engaged the eccentric billionaire in conversation, then it would lead only to further snark and roundabout jokes and comments that ultimately just didn’t interest him. 

“Tones, his name is Senator de la Paix.” Giving voice to just how done he was with the conversation, Tony’s friend, commented, half chastising, half resigned, and altogether too amused. 

Tony would do and say whatever he wanted. People had been trying to change the man for years and everything, and every _ one _ , failed.

“Aww, Platypus, I’m just telling it like it is.” he nudged the other in the ribs, smirking when his ear is flicked in retaliation. “Your Highness, since we haven’t seen each other in awhile, I wondered if you would like to get brunch with my best buddy here, Lt. Col. James Rhodes, and myself?”

With a sudden rush of clarity, T’Challa recalled that Stark had called the man ‘Rhodey’ during the Avengers Civil War debacle. Now, he was calling him ‘Platypus’. Judging by the way that Rhodes didn’t get angry or react more than rolling his eyes, he suspected the nicknames were commonplace in their friendship.

He felt a rush of homesickness as he thought of his sister, which in an ironic twist, reminded him so much like Stark in a vague way; always joking and laughing, teasing. Not once had Shuri faltered or paused after losing Baba, and after his own near death at N’Jadaka’s hands, that wasn’t right. It wasn’t normal. 

Perhaps, like he and Umama, she wasn’t processing or grieving properly, or at least not in public. 

“You don’t have to eat with us if you don’t want to.” Rhodey stated when the silence stretched a bit too long, almost to the point of being uncomfortable. 

Without thinking, he spoke, “I would not mind eating with you,” T’Challa remarked with a brief smile as he glanced at Rhodey. “If that is, of course, what you want.”

“ _ Oooh _ .” Tony muttered lowly, grinning impishly as he looked between the two dark skinned men. Without being noticed, he slinked away carefully, quietly.

Rhodey seemed a bit flummoxed. “I, ah, are you…” Here, he paused, scratching at his ear. 

His facial features became contrite. “Forgive me for overstepping any boundaries or causing offense, Lieutenant Colonel.” Things were done differently in Wakanda, more open and honest. So easily, T’Challa forgot that people aren’t quite as progressive or accepting in the western world. 

“You didn’t!” he sighed. “I made the assumption that you…” Rhodey made a gesture that perplexed and amused T’Challa. “Anyways, yes.” He cleared his throat. “Okay, I’m saying yeah to this… brunch date?” 

Ayo was walking up towards them and as much as he tried to subtly signal her to stop and turn around, she wasn’t taking the hint. “Apologies, my King, but Okoye would like me to remind you of your two o’clock appointment is rapidly approaching.” 

Appointment? What appoint... _ oh _ !

He could see where the wind was blowing. “Rain check on that brunch date then?” Rhodey asked, his tone matter of fact. 

“I don’t plan to leave the city for at least two days,” T’Challa replied, sounding regretful. “I suppose I will endure bland food and nosy reporters in between micromanaging diplomats and their retinue until I see you again.” 

That last line startled a laugh out of the former Air Force pilot, slid in there so casually. The  **shade** of it all… He waved, left hand in his pocket as T’Challa was hustled down the hall and around the corner. 

“Did you get a hot date out of that convo? I even skedaddled like a good boy so the two of you could have some privacy.” Tony soon came from the opposite way T’Challa had left, carrying two styrofoam cups of coffee. “I, personally, wouldn’t go for him, because he’s richer than me, wait, no, honeybear, don’t make that face, I’m kidding, I’m kidding!”

“I can’t with you right now.” Rhodey side eyed Tony, even as he took a seat in a chair situated close to the windows overlooking the parking lot and the buildings below. 

“...So, how are your…” Tony gesticulated in the general direction of his legs. 

“Having you go full ‘mother hen mode’ on me is giving me a sense of deja vu. I see now why you didn’t like it.” Tony didn’t say anything, just hummed and sipped at his beverage. 

“...I’m tired, Tones.” 

“Then I’ll get back in the lab, find out how to make the prosthetics better.”

“...Okay…”

**~**

“These dolls are...unfit. I can’t gift  Esihle  any of these.” He swiped through the selection of toys on the IkuziDolls website, mouth pulled down at the corners. “There are barely any differences except in skin tone and the outfits.”

“Esihle is young. Any gift from you, her King, would make her happy.” 

He wasn’t listening. “Dolls are out. Maybe a dog? No, dogs are so boring. A baby panther? Did you know I had a baby panther that I took care of and raised?”

Okoye’s lips pursed.

“Imanthi told me that Esihle enjoys soft things to cuddle and play with when not rough housing.” Ayo spoke. T’Challa glanced at her, giving her his undivided attention. “So a plush toy is not out of the realm of possibility.” 

“....You might be right. Gifting a six year old with a live animal would be irresponsible.” 

“King or not, Imanthi would try to skin you alive.” Okoye remarked with a dry tone. ‘And I’m not for sure I would stop her before she got a few blows in.’ “Your excitement about the child’s birthday is understandable, Esihle is very likeable.” 

“I’m sensing the disapproval.” 

“Just be careful not to send the wrong message, that’s all.” Okoye eventually murmured.

He heard the double meaning in her words, but elected to ignore half of the warning.  
Lt. Col. Rhodes fascinated him right now, and he'd never been able to ignore anything or anybody who could hold his attention. 

**Author's Note:**

> Mah cutie pahtootie Esihle will be back next chapter!   
> If you like what you read so far though, tell me what ya thinkin' and review~


End file.
